monsunofandomcom-20200223-history
Jon Ace
Jon Ace is a former member of S.T.O.R.M. and an ally to Chase Suno and Jeredy Suno. His Monsunos were Blackbullet and Goldhorn before he returned them to S.T.O.R.M. as part of his resignation. Information Jon Ace was assigned, as a S.T.O.R.M. liason, to be Jeredy Suno's helper and guardian. Endless hours of shared research established a trusting relationship between the two, leaving Jon with a deep-seeded respect and admiration for Jeredy. Torn between S.T.O.R.M.’s methods and his own moral compass, Jon struggles to resist his instincts to shield and guide Jeredy’s son, Chase, from S.T.O.R.M.’s severe grasp. Eventually, he will leave S.T.O.R.M., with intentions of guarding Chase from the menacing traps that lie before him. Toxic Ace In the episode Shadow, Jon Ace was mutated into a semi-Monsuno form by an explosion of Monsuno Essence. He was then captured by Dr. Klipse and forced to fight Team Core-Tech. Show Jon Ace debuted in Clash, where he encountered Chase, Bren, and Jinja at an abandoned Core-Tech Laboratory and told Chase about Jeredy's Biometric Safe. After Chase acquired Lock's Core and was surrounded by Commander Trey and several S.T.O.R.M. Soldiers, Jon told Chase to spin out Lock's Core in order to escape. Jon was berated by Trey for his actions and then he went with S.T.O.R.M. to where Chase was battling two S.T.O.R.M. Elites, observing the battle until Chase won. In Courage, he encountered Chase inside a S.T.O.R.M. HQ and reluctantly spun out Blackbullet against him and Lock. Though he had the advantage for most of the fight, Jon ended the battle by calling Blackbullet back into its Core and retreated. In Wicked, he and Commander Trey observed the wreckage of the warehouse where Team Core-Tech and Darkspin had previously battled, and came to the conclusion that Dr. Emmanuel Klipse had hired Darkspin. In Trust, he was sent by Commandant Marshall Charlemagne to go inform Chase of the traitor in Team Core-Tech. Jon managed to convince Chase to leave his team behind and join S.T.O.R.M., though Chase eventually changed his mind and went to go assist his friends in their battle against Darkspin. Seeing that Chase was going to need some extra backup, Jon used his Strike Launcher to launch Goldhorn into battle, where it easily defeated Spiderwolf and assisted Lock in defeating Medea's Toxicclaw. After the battle, Jon learned of Charlemagne's tracking of him and angrily left S.T.O.R.M., returning his Cores as part of his resignation. Once Charlemagne ordered all personnel to arrest him, Jon dressed in a standard soldier's uniform and launched all of the escape pods, making his escape in a Hopper. In Hunted, he knocked Team Core-Tech's stolen Hopper out of the sky and proceeded to destroy his own Hopper after landing. Jon announced to the team that he had resigned from S.T.O.R.M. and wished to assist Chase in finding Jeredy. As Jon lead Team Core-Tech through the Bangli Jungle, Dom Pyro began capturing members of the team one by one, until Chase and Jon were the last ones left. Chase and Jon faced Dom in a final showdown inside the Center Temple, where Jon was quickly knocked out by Dom's Dragonburn and remained unconscious for the majority of the battle until he escaped with Chase and Lock as the temple was collapsing. Following the battle, Chase and Jon freed the other members of Team Core-Tech. In Shadow, he was shown trying to fix Team Core-Tech's stolen H-Tram as they were being chased by S.T.O.R.M., and told Chase not to use Monsuno at all against the other H-Trams, stating that the Monsuno are too dangerous. After Chase used Lock to destroy the H-Trams, Jon berated Chase for not listening to what he said about Monsuno and led the team to another abandoned Core-Tech laboratory, which was now under the control of Eklipse. Jon took the team down into the laboratory through a secret entrance, and split off from the group to go find a chunk of raw Monsuno Essence. Jon began to show his darker side as he planted C3 on the Essence's container, intending to destroy the Essence. Jon, however, was stopped by Beyal, who had seen a vision of the entire laboratory being destroyed, and a fight ensued between the two, resulting in the C3's timer increasing quickly. Jon then threw Beyal out of the room and planned on containing the radius of the explosion by grabbing onto the Essence itself. After the laboratory's massive explosion, Jon emerged from the debris in a new human-Monsuno hybrid form, known as Toxic Ace. Battles Gallery Show Others Category:Characters Category:S.T.O.R.M.